


Reine Abeille

by Plagg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Gen, and i had a really gay idea for bee!chloe, enjoy, so im not happy with original version of this fic, so this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: Chloe is tasked by the school's counselor to photograph everything she finds beautiful (aside from herself and anything that belongs to her, obviously). On this same day, she is so unfairly partnered up with Marinette for a science project. ALSO on this same day, Chloe gets a very strange...present?How will all three of these change Chloe forever? And is it possible for the school's resident Spoiled Brat to save Paris?





	1. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets a lot of things in this chapter...one of those things she's not fully aware of yet ;3c

“Chloe, you do know why you’re in here, correct?” a fussy older man who the girl in question didn’t bother to name asked with a sigh.  Chloe looked up from her phone for just a moment to roll her eyes before returning to scrolling through Instagram.  “Chloe…you just broke down in class over a  _lab partner_ , don’t you want to talk about it?”

“Why should I talk to you about anything?” Chloe challenged, finally setting her phone down.  “You don’t know me; all you wanna do is make sure I don’t say anything to Daddy about what happened at school today,” she said, glancing at her manicure.  “So, why don’t we both forget this  _whoooole_  thing and I’ll go home early today, yeah?”

“No, Ms. Bourgeois…” the school counselor pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.  This girl wasn’t even so much as giving him the time of day!  Such an impossible girl!  She picked her phone back up and snapped a couple selfies, posing in her seat as she did so.  The man groaned and leaned across the table to snatch the phone from her hands.

“Hey, give that back!” Chloe growled, lurching for the device.  “That’s mine!”

“ _Since_  you like taking photos so much, Chloe,” the counselor started, making the girl sit back down, “why don’t you take this.”  He presented a camera to her, just a simple, slightly bulky black camera.  He had to have  _some_  way to figure out what this girl was like.  “You take so much pride in your own appearance and beauty, but I want you to take this camera and photograph every beautiful thing or person you see…besides yourself and your own possessions.”

Chloe groaned and snatched the camera, clicking it on and glaring at the screen.  “Can I have my phone back if I agree?” she asked, a bit of snootiness in her voice.  The counselor gave a chuckle and slid her phone gently across her desk.  “Why am I supposed to do this anyway?” Chloe questioned as she pocketed her phone.

“Well, since you don’t want to talk to me about what troubles you, we’ll see what your pictures can tell me,” was the only answer she got.  Chloe huffed as she stood, not even bothering to push in the chair as she sauntered out the door.

* * *

 

Chloe plopped down in her seat at the front of the room when she returned to class.  All eyes were on her, and she couldn’t help but tense up as she sat.  They had no reason to stare…so what if she over-reacted to having to work with Marinette?  She couldn’t stand the girl!

“Stupid Marinette Dupain-Cheng…” Chloe growled through gritted teeth.

She looked up when she heard Adrien ask if she was OK, and she pulled out a big fake smile.  “Ohh, I’m fine Adrikins!” Then, she remembered her camera.  Quickly she yanked it out of her bag and clicked it on, “Smile, Adrien!” she said as she snapped a photo.

“Wait – what was that for?” Adrien asked.

“I have to take pictures of everything and everyone beautiful I see, and you’re clearly the second best looking person in here next to me of course!” Chloe explained in her flirtatious tone.

“Well, that’s all well and lovely, Ms. Bourgeois, but I need you to join your partner,” Mme. Mendeleiev’s voice cut in, jarring Chloe back to reality.  Which was how she noticed that Adrien was sat with Mylene, and that she’d apparently scooched Max across the bench from where he sat with Sabrina…

“You mean I still have to work with  _Marinette_?!” Chloe yelled, jumping off her seat and stomping her foot. 

“Believe me, I’m not happy about it either…” Chloe heard Marinette grumble from behind.  But, knowing Mme. Mendeleiev, Chloe had no choice but to flop unceremoniously down beside Marinette.  “So, we have to design an experiment and test it, then record our findings-“

“Yeah, yeah, sounds like you’re gonna have lots of fun doing that Marinette,” Chloe waved her off.

Marinette gritted her teeth and snatched a paper from her bag, forcing it under Chloe’s nose.  “Here’s a list of ideas I came up with while you were busy pouting with the counselor,” she explained none too friendly.  “If you have any other ideas, feel free to help out!”

Chloe huffed and glanced down at the ideas… Oh wow, Marinette had really pretty handwriting…

Making sure Marinette wasn’t looking, Chloe clicked on her camera and quickly snapped a photo of the notes.  Marinette turned back to Chloe from rummaging her bag, sighing as she asked if there was an idea Chloe liked.  Flustered at thinking she’d been caught, Chloe pointed to one of the ideas. 

“’What flowers bees prefer?’  Really, Chloe?  I wasn’t expecting that one from you…”

_Of course she would choose a complicated one, come on!_

“What, do you really think I’m going to be doing much with this, anyway?” Chloe huffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“Actually, yes,” Marinette started, glancing up at the clock.  She grabbed her bag and started to shuffle papers inside.  “As much as I hate to say it, why don’t you meet me at my house this afternoon and we can go over the details for the experiment?”

“Wait, where you going?” Chloe asked, panicked slightly.

“Class is over, Chloe, duh.”

“Oh. I knew that…”

* * *

 

Lunch rolled around and Chloe couldn’t be any happier to get out school for a bit.  She went up to her bedroom and switched on her TV just in time to see Ladybug and Chat Noir on the news.  The two bound after the latest akuma – not Chloe’s fault this time, she gloated to herself – who seemed to be turning everyone into dogs.

“Aw, look at the cute doggy!” Chloe cackled as she watched a mime change into a poodle. 

She hopped up and went to watch out the window, taking her camera with her.  She ended snapping a few photos of dogs that pulled at her heart, and even managing to catch some pictures of Ladybug and Chat Noir in action.  Eventually, however, the akuma was defeated and the blurry photo of the Miraculous Cure probably should’ve been deleted.  Nevertheless, Chloe’s camera was filling up quite nicely. 

* * *

 

Class begun again, and Chloe couldn’t be bothered to pay attention.  She scrolled the photos she’d taken, deleting a few that didn’t turn out well at all.  She paused over the picture of Marinette’s handwriting before shaking her head and quickly changing over to a dog.  It was kind of funny that she thought of this akuma’s ability as “pretty” or “cool,” but she did and she couldn’t change that. 

Chloe had no idea what the lesson was on, nor did she care to figure it out.  But, when she heard yet another akuma’s attack, she was all ears.  The class dispersed as a toddler flew around Paris turning everyone into bugs with a giant magnifying glass.  Chloe stood practically glued to the window with her camera, snapping photos of the swarms of bugs that flew about.  She was so…intrigued?  Amazed? …by this akuma that she just had to take a few pictures of its powers. 

…And, OK, a few dozen photos of Ladybug too. 

* * *

 

After school, Chloe went straight home.  Her head barely left sight of her camera as she flipped through the photos she’d taken that day.  She deleted some more, making decisions on which ones were better for the scene.  She was so distracted by the camera that she managed to sit down right on a wooden box.

“Ow!  What the heck?!”

What kind of weird jewelry box  _was_  that?  What had her dad gotten her?  Curious, Chloe snatched up the box and flipped the lid open with ease.  “A haircomb?”  Chloe questioned with slight disgust in her voice.  Suddenly, a bright light took over her vision and made her throw down the box.

As the light faded and Chloe blinked her vision back to normal, she saw a  _very large_  bee standing in front of her.  Blinking in sync once, twice, thrice, Chloe began to scream.

“AGHHHHHH, BIG BEE!  KILL IT, KILL IT!” She yanked off one shoe and threw it, though the bee easily dodged the projectile.

“Calm down, calm down!” Big Bee pleaded, floating closer to Chloe.

“Please don’t kill me; I’m too pretty to die!”

The bee sighed and shook its head.  “I’m not going to kill you, and I’m not just some bee!  I’m a kwami!”

“…A what now?” Chloe relaxed somewhat, curious now. 

“A kwami!” the bee repeated.  “Pollen’s the name, and I was given to you because the Great Guardian saw something special in you!”

“The…who?”

Pollen flinched, sighing once again.  “Do you know Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

“Uh, obviously,” Chloe snorted a laugh and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“I’m like the kwami that gives them their powers!”

“So does that mean… _I_  get to be a hero like them?” Chloe asked.  Pollen nodded enthusiastically, thrilled that the girl actually caught on to something on her own. 

“All you have to do to turn into a hero is say ‘Transform Me!’ and, of course, put on the comb,” Pollen explained, lifting the miraculous up as well as she could. 

Chloe took the item and fixed it in her hair, “Like this?” she asked as she got to her feet.  “And then, it’s just ‘Transform Me’?”

Suddenly a wave of energy fell over Chloe and her clothes were replaced by a yellow suit with black bands across the stomach.  A light weight sat on her face, and as she pulled at it, she realized it was a mask.  “What’s going on?!” Chloe shouted, trying to jump away.  She pulled at the suit and mask, then noticed the item wrapped around her waist.  The item seemed to be a spinning top, and Chloe wasn’t sure she knew even how to use one of those.  Then, she realized Pollen was nowhere to be found.  “B-Pollen, where’d you go?!” Chloe cried, spinning around as she tried to find the kwami.

Then, Chloe heard her phone go off.  She reached for the device on her bed and noticed Marinette calling.  Weird.  Why was Dupain-Cheng calling her?

“What do you want Marinette?  I’m kind of busy h-“

“ _You were supposed to come over to work on our project, Chloe!  Did you forget?!_ ”

Oh, crap!  “No, no, of course I didn’t forget!  I, uh, just had to run home to get something, uh…very important!  I’ll be there soon!”  Why, oh why, did she even say that?  Chloe tugged on the corner of her mask as she listened to Marinette fuss, but she finally had to step in.  “Look, I  _said_  I’ll be there in a few minutes!  Some of us have lives, y’know!”  And with that, Chloe hung up. 

Now, how did she get out of the superhero-ness?  And how did she deal with Marinette?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can follow me on tumblr @pidgesheadphones if ya wanna. 
> 
> Also give me some feedback! If you read the original Reine Abeille, which do you think you prefer so far? If you haven't read that, what do you think of this fic? Please don't hesitate to leave a comment, I literally run solely on them they are my life force.


	2. First Day, First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe fights her first akuma and fights her own oblivion towards her crush on Marinette.

“Seriously, Pollen!  Where’d you  _go_?!” Chloe shouted, looking around her room desperately as she tried to figure out what the heck was going on.  She dropped to her knees and peered under her bed, scooted around to glance under her dresser, then flung open the doors to wardrobe.  No Pollen.  “Ugh, this is so stupid!” Chloe fussed, balling her fists to cover her eyes.

Suddenly, light filled the room again, and when Chloe opened her eyes, Pollen floated right in front of her.  Naturally, Chloe screamed.  Pollen giggled when Chloe fell on her bottom, clapping as Chloe struggled to her feet.

“Where did you go?!”

“When you say ‘Transform Me’ I get pulled into your Miraculous and turn you into a hero,” Pollen explained simply, sounding a bit too condescending.  “Looks like we have a bit of work to do before you’re ready to fight an akuma…”

Chloe huffed and crossed her arms.  “Well, not right now!  I have somewhere to be, sooo  _buh-bye_!”  She sauntered over to her sofa and grabbed her purse as she headed out the room.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Pollen zipped off after Chloe, knocking into her arm when Chloe paused at the elevator. 

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?!”

“You’re not going anywhere  _without me_!” Pollen dropped down into Chloe’s purse, which just made the girl start fussing.

“I can’t just take you with me!  This bag is designer; you’re not going to ruin it!” Chloe shouted into the bag.

Pollen shifted around as she tried to make herself comfortable when she accidentally turned something on.  “What’s this thing?” she asked as she tried to heave the black object up.

“Be careful with that!” Chloe grabbed her camera and lifted it far away from Pollen.  “Don’t break my camera, don’t touch my camera, just…go to sleep or something!”

“I’ve been asleep for 300 years…”

* * *

 

Chloe rang the doorbell at Marinette’s for umpteenth time.  Why hadn’t the girl come down yet?  Did she seriously have to keep Chloe waiting?  Ugh…

 _Ding, ding, diiiiing_!

The door flung open to reveal an unamused Marinette.  Chloe huffed and shoved past her to get inside.  “It’s about  _time_  you got the door, Dupain-Cheng.”

“You rang the bell, like, 20 times…it’s been a minute.” Marinette deadpanned.  Chloe rolled her eyes, but watched Marinette shrug her off.  “Well, I guess it’s up to my room so we can work!”  Marinette said as she lead the way up to the loft. 

“This is seriously your room?” Chloe said with almost a snort in her voice.  Compared to her own room, this was a tiny attic!  The room was bright pink, as expected, and the desk by the window took up a lot of the space.  A small chaise was placed near the door, and all across it were notes and pictures spread out neatly.

Chloe flung her bag down on the desk, fighting a grin at the squeak that escaped.  “Sooo, what are we doing?” she asked as she sat down beside Marinette.

“Well, you chose the ‘which flowers do bees prefer’ question, so I think we should start with what kind of flowers we should test…” Marinette started.  “Then we can plan a day to go to a bee farm-“

“Woah, woah, woah…” Chloe interrupted, shoving her hand in Marinette’s face.  “Since when did I agree to a field trip?”

“How else do you think we’re gonna be able to control the data?” Marinette asked.  “If you have  _any ideas_  don’t hesitate to share, Chloe!”  The two girls held glares, neither willing to back down.  With a curl to her lip, Marinette broke Chloe.

“Tch,  _fine_ , whatever!” Chloe tossed her hair back over shoulder and leaned back on her palms. 

“Good,” Marinette said with a smirk.  She got to her feet and headed for the door.  “I’ll be right back with some snacks, OK?” 

Chloe watched as Marinette disappeared down the steps before she got up.  She grabbed her bag and found it already unzipped.  “Pollen!” Chloe hissed, glancing around for the kwami. 

“ _I’m not here_!” Chloe heard Pollen call.  The girl couldn’t be bothered with going after her.  Instead, Chloe took out her camera and turned it on.  Marinette’s room was actually really pretty…were those akuma dolls?  Giggling, Chloe stooped down and looked through the basket of dolls, quickly finding Antibug.  She snapped a photo of the doll, then picked up the one of Ladybug and took a picture of the two together.  She added Chat Noir as well, then moved on to find even better things to photograph. 

It didn’t take Chloe long to find Marinette’s sketchbook.  She opened it and flipped through the drawings in awe at Marinette’s talent.  One design truly caught Chloe’s eye:

A simply, frilly white dressed dawned the page.  A light pink shawl was added to cover the bare shoulders, and silver, strappy heels finished it off.   _Wow._   How did Marinette do it? 

Chloe was sure to snap several photos of the sketchbook as Marinette made her way back in. 

“OK, I hope you like chocolate cake because that’s what I grabbed – what are you doing?” Marinette caught Chloe standing beside her desk, sketchbook knocked away from where it had sat.

“I, uh –“

Chloe struggled to figure out what to say, but just as she was about to say something, there was a huge crash outside.  Both girls ran for the window and spotted a clown terrorizing Paris.  “Akuma!” Marinette cried, running for the stairs.

“Where are you going, Dupain-Cheng?!” Chloe yelled after her.

“I, uh, I-I’m going to make sure the bakery doors are locked!” Marinette cried as she disappeared from sight.

“Well,  _rude_ ,” Chloe complained as Pollen flew out from where she hid.  The kwami giggled and Chloe rolled her eyes.  “I guess it’s time for me to make my debut!”

“Oh, no way, you’re not ready,” Pollen deadpanned as she shook her head.  “Maybe next time!”

“What!  No way, Pollen!” Chloe whined and stomped her foot.  “Transform Me!”

And, just like that, Chloe Bourgeois was replaced with the Bee Miraculous Holder…she’d have to work on the name…  Giggling, Chloe pulled herself out on the balcony and scanned the sky for Ladybug and Chat Noir.  She quickly found the pair and took off the spinning top around her waist, casting it out to latch onto a pole to yank herself into action.  “Aghhhhh!” Chloe cried as she flew into the battle scene.

Ladybug and Chat froze for a moment when this girl clad in bright yellow and black fell right in front of them.  “Who are you?” Ladybug asked, her yoyo still spinning in her hand.

Chloe picked herself up and dusted her suit off, blushing slightly.  “I-I’m, uh, I’m…Reine Abeille!”

Chat was the first to except it, bowing before reminding the girls they were in the middle of an akuma attack.  “We can get the buzz on Queenie later!”  With that, Chat extended his staff and took off after the clown akuma. 

“He’s right; let’s see what you’ve got  _Reine Abeille_!” Ladybug said, tossing her yoyo and taking off after Chat.  That left Chloe to chase after the other two heroes, and chase she did. 

The fight was going quite as well as it could; Ladybug had destroyed the clown’s wig thinking the butterfly would be inside, but it wasn’t.  Now they couldn’t get close enough again to figure out where it could possibly be.

That is until Chloe accidentally flung herself onto the clown’s back.  She spotted a locket hanging from the akuma’s neck, but he threw her off before she could grab it.  “Abeille, are you OK?!” Ladybug asked, running over to help the girl to her feet. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Chloe said, picking up her spinning top.  “I think the akuma is in the locket around his neck,” she explained.

“Locket, huh?” Ladybug mumbled.  Then, with a ‘Lucky Charm!’ and quick cataclysm to stop the akuma in his tracks, the day was saved.  “Great job spotting that akuma item, Queenie!” Chat praised.

“You did great,” Ladybug said, resting a hand on Chloe’s shoulder.  Then, Ladybug’s earrings beeped.  “Oh, gotta go!” she cried.  “See you two later!  And…good to meet you,  _Reine Abeille_!”

Chloe watched for a moment, eyes soft and a light smile as she watched the super girl take off.  Then, she remembered Marinette.  “I have to go!” she squealed, taking off running.

* * *

 

Chloe couldn’t believe the day she’d had.  She collapsed in bed that evening with a deep sigh.  Her arms and legs felt like jelly, and her brain hurt from working on the project with Marinette.  Honestly, Chloe just never wanted to move ever again, yeah that sounded ideal.

She rolled onto her back and snatched up her camera, switching it on to look at her photos again.  Chloe had been able to sneak a few more pictures of Marinette’s handwriting and little doodles, as well as some photos of Paris as she walked home that evening.  Her city was so much prettier than she had ever realized…was this how Ladybug saw it? 

…Aghhh!  And Ladybug  _complimented her_!   _Her_!  Just remembering that conversation was enough to make Chloe bury her face in a pillow and scream and kick her legs.

Meanwhile, Pollen floated above her head with a judging look on her face.  “Man, you’re gonna be a weird one…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agree with Pollen, my daughter is a weird one.  
> Also I can't write fight scenes I put this off so long I'm so sorry the next chapter'll be better. Promises.


	3. To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Marinette go flower shopping and Reine is very gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will probably notice that I've changed Buzzi's name to Pollen. That's because we now have the bee kwami's name confirmed, and I hate to contradict. So, even though their personalities may not match, at least their names do!

Pollen hovered over Chloe as the girl reached across her vanity and grabbed plastic container after plastic container.  Some of the containers were round and made a small cloud of pink or gold when Chloe patted their contents.  Others were tubes that had bristle-y brushes coated in weird black goo.  Even one had a sparkly light pink sticky substance that Chloe rubbed across her lips.

 _Weird one_ …

“Chloe, what are you doing?” Pollen decided to ask, floating closer to the girl.

“I have to put on my makeup, duh,” Chloe explained. 

“Your what?” Pollen asked, cocking her head to the side.  Chloe turned to face the kwami, a strangely worrying crooked smile growing on her face.  “What’d I say?” Pollen asked nervously.

Chloe held out her hand, telling the bee to sit in her palm.  Pollen reluctantly plopped her bottom down, watching as Chloe opened one of the disk-shaped containers and grabbed a puffy…thing that she tapped into the powder, which shimmered in the light.  It was actually kind of pretty.  “Alright, shut your eyes and mouth,” Chloe said, and Pollen obeyed, sitting up stiffly.  She felt Chloe tap her face gently, and when she was finally allowed to look in the mirror, she saw that she glittered.

“Oh, so pretty!” Pollen cooed, spinning in circles happily.  Chloe laughed and shook her head, standing up to go stand out on the balcony.  Pollen followed suit, sitting on the railing.  Once again Chloe had her camera out, and Pollen watched as her holder snapped a couple of photos here and there.  That is, until they heard humming. 

Chloe peaked over the railing to see Marinette bouncing on her heals from where she waited.  Every morning, rain, snow, wind, or sunshine Marinette waited for Alya so they could finish the walk to school.  And, every morning for the past week since getting her camera, Chloe stood out on her balcony to snap a photo of Marinette’s outfit. 

Somehow Marinette had such good sense of style.  Of course, that didn’t excuse the fact that she was wearing overalls with a white sweatshirt this morning.  _Seriously_ , Chloe thought, _overalls are never cute!_   Nevertheless, Chloe still pulled out her camera and zoomed in, which is when she noticed something…were those glasses?  Since when did Marinette need glasses?  And since when did she get such cute frames?!  Chloe swallowed hard in what she thought was anger, _how dare Marinette be cuter than her!_

Three photos ought to make up for it!  Chloe ignored the sigh that came from beside her.

* * *

 

In class, Chloe found herself spacing out.  She thought back to the patrol she’d gone on a couple of nights before.  Reine Abeille and Chat Noir seemed to become friends fairly quickly, both bonding over their love of Ladybug.  And, Chloe was fairly proud of the fact that her puns (though few as they were) managed to make both other heroes laugh.  She was a hit! 

“Alright, break up into your groups and work until lunchtime!” the teacher instructed.  Chloe huffed and rolled her eyes, grabbing her bag and stomping up beside Marinette.

“Good morning to you, too,” Marinette mocked, making Chloe snarl. 

“Aren’t you done with the project yet, Marinette?” Chloe asked.

“Like I said, we’re gonna do this _together_ , Chloe,” Marinette explained, exasperation in her voice.  “What I have done is make it very easy for you, so all you have to do is pick three different flowers from this list, OK?”  Marinette shoved a paper under Chloe’s nose, which had way too many flowers to pick from.  Little doodles of bees and roses covered the margins, and goodness gracious that was precious.  Chloe itched to reach for her camera, a reflex that had developed disturbingly fast considering she’d only had the device for a week.

So, Chloe had to give in and just simply choose flowers.  “Sunflowers, bluebells, and lavender,” Chloe said, pointing to each of the options.  Marinette hummed and pulled out a highlighter, marking through each of the three. 

“OK, so after school, we’ll go pick up the flowers.”

Chloe dropped her head on the desk with a groan.

* * *

 

“Mari- _nette_ ,” Chloe whined as she tossed her head back.  She pulled on the fat straps of her striped top, having long since abandoned her signature yellow jacket.  “Why is it so _hot_ in here?!”

“It’s a greenhouse, and there’s tropical plants in here,” Marinette explained.

“Well, last time I checked, the ones I chose _aren’t_ tropical!”

Marinette rolled her eyes, watching as Chloe fanned herself and wiped at her arms.  It wasn’t even that hot!  Yeah, Marinette was a little sweaty, but it was bearable!  Why did Chloe have to be so dramatic?

The two girls made their way back out to the open, scanning the other pots of plants for the ones they needed.  Once they collected the pots they needed, Chloe insisted she had to go to the bathroom.  So, Marinette took the plants inside to pay for them while Chloe ran for the restroom.

Once inside, Pollen zipped out of Chloe’s purse.  “Problem?” the kwami asked with a giggle.

“The plants smell…really good…” Chloe said, turning around to look in the mirror.  She touched up her makeup quickly and fixed her hair.  Never once had Chloe liked flowers, yet all of a sudden she felt like burying her face in a pot of lavender and inhaling the scent.  Was this Reine Abeille’s fault?

“Congratulations, you’re truly Reine now!” Pollen cooed, patting the top of Chloe’s head as soon as she was done fixing herself.  Chloe pouted, holding out her bag for Pollen to fly back into. 

“I guess I can handle a little bit of flowers,” Chloe said aloud as she exited the bathroom.  She continued to ramble mainly to herself as she tried to find Marinette.  “Ugh, where is she?!” Chloe griped.  “She better not have just left me here!”

Then, Chloe heard Marinette from behind.  She whipped around, ready to fuss at the other girl for not being easier to find, when she saw Marinette with two big, buff guys hanging around.  Marinette clearly wasn’t too happy with their presence, yet they were laughing and looming over her.

It made Chloe’s blood boil.  So, without much thought to it, Chloe hid and let Pollen back out.  “OK, transform me!”

* * *

 

“Seriously, I have to go,” Marinette barked, finally fed up with the guys.  These two had appeared out of nowhere, apparently hellbent on getting Marinette to come with them.  Little did they know how feisty she was or how quickly she could go from 0 to 100. 

“Aw, but we were just starting to have fun!” one of the guys said, reaching a hand to Marinette’s hip.  She snatched his hand in a vice grip and twisted his wrist. 

“Hey, leave her alone!”

The three looked up to see Reine Abeille, spinning top in her hand.  Marinette’s face lit up, and she took the distraction as her opportunity to flip the disgusting man.  Reine came over and grabbed Marinette’s hand, pulling her away just as the other guy lunged.  Reine sent the top after his ankles, wrapping the string around his legs and yanking his feet out from under himself. 

Once the two were far enough away, they stopped.  Reine looked down at their still joined hands and blushed, quickly pulling her own palm away.  “U-um, are you OK?” she asked, scratching the back of her head.

Marinette nodded, a faint smile on her face.  “Thanks, Reine…those guys were serious creeps…”

“They clearly don’t know how to treat a pretty girl,” Reine cooed, gently patting Marinette’s cheek before taking off.  “See you later, Marinette!”

* * *

 

Chloe kicked herself for saying Marinette’s name.  How would the new hero know her name?!  Gah, she was an idiot! 

“You did very well, Chloe,” Pollen praised, nudging Chloe’s cheek.  “Let’s get back to Marinette, OK?”

“Yeah, right!  I can’t face her now!”  Chloe insisted.  “Let’s just go home!”

“Chlooooeee,” Pollen nagged.

“…Fine.”

As they rejoined Marinette, Chloe checked to make sure she didn’t suspect anything.  As far as she could tell, Marinette didn’t seem to know.  That raised Chloe’s ego a little. 

They reached the bakery and took the plants up to Marinette’s bedroom.  Chloe took out her camera and switched it on, snapping a few photos of the flowers, which made Marinette raise a brow.

“You think they’re pretty?” Marinette asked.

Chloe stiffened and looked down, blushing.  She switched off the camera and jammed it back in her purse.  “Reflex,” was all she said before shoving passed Marinette and down the stairs.  She power-walked all the way home, arms pumping stiffly and awkwardly.  Once home, Chloe flopped face first onto her bed and screamed into her ladybug pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, guys. School's a pain and I still have two papers to finish rip


End file.
